Sweetest boredom
by PrinceAnne
Summary: Grell and Ronald in their teenage days


**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day. [**Michael Bublé – Everything**]**

"See ya, everyone!"  
"Wait for me, Ronnie! One sec, please!"  
Sighing the younger boy leaned against the doorpost. "You're slow, Sutcliff," he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Now don't act like William, you have got to be a lot prettier to be allowed to do that," Grell spoke with a grin as he ran up to Ronald.

The weather was nice for once. It wasn't very cold, there was no rain and there was a bit of sunshine from time to time. The skies weren't grey for once, the clouds were a bright white colour. Though the wind was blowing pretty hard, that was the only bad thing about that day. The birds were loudly twittering and a lot of people were outside, wearing T-shirts for once.

The redhead hopped on the back of Ronald's bike and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are we going to do this afternoon?" He asked, holding on to his shirt tightly. "William wants me to study, but I really don't feel like it... So we're going to do something fun and you have to think of something good."  
Ronald chuckled softly. "Will 'n school, they make a great couple, dontcha think?"  
"They sure do, yes," Grell replied. "Now what are we going to do?"  
"Hmm... We could eh... Well, just sit in my room 'n think of some stuff there."  
"Sounds good to me."

The blonde continued to drive both of them home, they lived in the same place: at Undertaker's, alongside William, Eric and Alan. He opened the door and smiled.  
"Ladies first."  
Grell giggled quietly, rolled his eyes and then walked inside, pulling Ronald with him to the younger one's room. He sat down on the bed and smiled. "Now what?"  
"Now we think o' somethin' good."  
Both of them remained silent for quite some time. Grell rested his head on the other's shoulder and sighed quietly. There wasn't anything nice he could think of, though sitting like this made him quite happy. He blushed slightly when feeling Ronald's arm suddenly wrapped around his waist. Slowly he moved closer to the other, his head still on his shoulder. His blush grew brighter when feeling the blonde's hand on his cheek, turning his face to his. Their eyes met, causing Grell to turn entirely red in the face.  
"W-what is it," he stuttered, still looking at Ronald.  
"You're cute when ya blush," he replied with a slight smile. "Whatcha blushin' for though?"  
"I-I er... I—" he got cut off midsentence by Ronald's lips against his own. He let out the tiniest of shrieks, then wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, pulling him closer against him. He felt his heart beat incredibly fast against the other's chest but also felt his heartbeat against his own chest. It wasn't as fast, but not regular either.  
Ronald put both his hands on Grell's cheek, holding his face and pressing him as close as possible. He had always had a little thing for Grell. He didn't know why and when it started to be there, but it simply came and never really left. He thought this was the perfect moment to show it, so he did. Slowly parting his lips he lay down and pulled Grell down on the bed with him. The weight on his chest made him smile slightly and the smile grew bigger when he felt Grell smile back against his lips. Slowly he moved his tongue into Grell's mouth and moved his hands to the crimson-haired's lower back.  
Grell couldn't do much, all he did was blush more and kiss though he wasn't sure whether he was doing well. He hadn't kissed very often after all. He rested his hands on Ronald's chest, moved his tongue along his.  
Ronald slowly pulled back and looked at Grell, whose eyes were still closed. Once he opened them, Ron smiled and pressed another quick kiss on the other's lips.

_"I love you, Grell."_

Grell blushed, blinked multiple times. "You—"  
"Yes, I love you." Ronald took a deep breath.  
"From the start I already liked ya a lot and it's only gotten worse ever since. I know ya love Will 'n all, so I won't bother ya anymore. I just wanted ya t'know," he muttered.  
Grell slowly walked his fingers across Ronald's cheek, loving the feeling of his soft skin underneath his fingers.  
"Who says I'm in love with William? Maybe I lied, maybe I wanted to hide the fact I love you. Have you thought of that?"  
"You... Is that true?"  
Grell slowly nodded and leaned in again, pressing a long kiss to Ronald's lips.

_"I love you too, Ronnie."_


End file.
